forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ardeep (realm)
| capital = | area = | size = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertype = | government = | languages = | races = Moon elves | religion = | currency = | reckoning = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiance = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes }} Ardeep was a realm of moon elves founded during the First Flowering, around . Cormanthyr: Empire of the Elves has the first settlements of Shantel (misspelled Shamel) Othreier established around , and those of Illefarn (encompassing Ardeep Forest) settled around , while The Grand History of the Realms has the first settlements of Ardeep established in −23,600 DR. Lost Empires of Faerûn has Ardeep founded by Shantel Othreier in . Hence founded "around" is used. Geography The realm of Ardeep encompassed the area later known as the Ardeep Forest as well as lands north of the River Delimbiyr.The Grand History of the Realms has Ardeep founded in the area later known as Greenfields. However, it is noted in Lost Empires of Faerûn that Ardeep was founded by and a vassal realm of Shantel Othreier and encompassed the forest that later became known as the Ardeep Forest. Therefore, it is more likely the extent of Ardeep lay further north, encompassing the area of Ardeep Forest, stretching along the Sword Coast, and not in the area known as Greenfields. History Ardeep was a vassal state of Shantel Othreier at the beginning of the Crown Wars. At the conclusion of the Third Crown War in , Shantel Othreier was conquered by the Vyshaantar Empire of Aryvandaar. Ardeep continued to battle against the forces of Aryvandaar until it was conquered in . It took the next hundred years for Aryvandaar to gain complete control and two of Ardeep's rulers were slain: Ilitharath and his grandson, Tarosspur. After Shantel Othreier was conquered by the Vyshaantar Empire, it was taken as a vassal realm of the Empire. When the Vyshaan were dissolved, Ardeep joined with Illefarn in . When Aelinthaldaar was razed by its own people in , Illefarn split into three fragmented states of which Ardeep was one and became independent for the first time in many millenia. Alliances were made with the dwarves of Dardath, the humans of Delimbiyran, the gnomes of Dolblunde and the halflings of Secomber and together they formed Phalorm in the . . Phalorm eventually fell in the , and was replaced by the Kingdom of Man. Many of the elves of Ardeep left for Evermeet at that time and most of those that remained followed in the . Appendix Notes References Category:Countries Category:Former countries Category:Elven locations Category:Tel'Quessir civilizations Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations